wolves_of_mibufandomcom-20200213-history
Wolves Of Mibu Wikia:Guidelines
The following guidelines must be followed while editing the . This list of guidelines is to be followed in order to maintain the quality of article content in the . These guidelines aim to create consistency in regards to the formatting of articles with similar topics (character profile articles, summaries, etc.) and would help in the organization of the entire wiki. General * Assume good faith and respect other users and admins around the wiki. * If any user reverts your edit, secure the reason for it first. If you believe that your edit was needed and was reverted unnecessarily, approach an for help. * If another user has frequently vandalized the wiki, report it to an . * No offensive articles with sexual and vulgar language, or racist remarks. * Do not make pointless articles. If you see one, put the Request for Deletion tag on. Article Layout The most important part of a wiki is the article; likewise, knowing how to properly edit a wiki is just as important. A wiki with fully-organized content is much easier to read, and it allows faster access to information, as compared to content sprawled across the article. Editing The primary language for this wiki is English, and all edits must be made using English. Users who speak English as a secondary language and/or those who need help in editing in English can contact the admins or fellow users to notify them of incoming edits so that any spelling or grammatical mistakes can be remedied. *All edits should be made in good faith. *As a Wiki contributor (anonymous), do not abuse the privilege of anonymous editing by vandalizing the wiki or you will be blocked from editing in the future. *Add confirmed official information from sources such as news websites & official merchandise. **Rumors and theories should not be added. Confirmed information should be referenced to an official source. *Spoilers from the web novel, light novel, manga and anime are allowed on this wiki. Proceed with caution. *Even though the pages within the Template namespace are not prevented from editing, it is requested that if you possess minimal knowledge about wiki-markup, then refrain from editing those mentioned. *Information which might not be of any importance to the plot and/or information which cannot be found in canon can be listed down in the Trivia section of an article. We do not believe that "junk trivia" exists; we consider any piece of related information as trivia and is always welcome to be added in this section. However, information must be at least proven with a verified source to be deemed worthy to be added. Images and Video Pictures are integral parts of this wiki, especially light novels' illustrations, which gives the mostly textual aspect of the light novels color and form. Other important images are profile images, which gives us an idea of how a certain character looks like, and event pictures, which are mostly screen caps from the anime series. Videos are of a lower priority because of copyright issues, but can be a nice addition to articles. *Only official art such as anime screenshots, promotional art, pictures of official merchandise, manga scans etc. are allowed. *Fan art is not permitted in any article page. Do not upload any sort of fan art, made either by you or anyone else. It will be deleted immediately by an admin. *Images that are not related to Wolves of Mibu will be deleted. *Files should be named properly, so that they are easily searchable. *Changing Profile Images. Must obtain the admin's permission first. *Profile Images can only be from the Light Novel, Manga or Anime. *Anime Images for Profiles must be from a scene in the Anime Episodes. *Images from the Anime Opening and Ending are unacceptable for Profile Images unless the image of target(s) is only found in there. *Images Rule in the Gallery Section. **Do not upload fan translation images. **Gallery Sections are divided into four sections: Light Novel, Anime, Manga, and Miscellaneous. **Do not put mixture of anime, manga and LN images in a gallery section. **Those that have no anime images will have to use LN Images instead. **Manga Images are lower priority. Page Revision Removing large sections of an article, especially in high-traffic articles, is to be considered as vandalism and may be undone unless the contributor has submitted a proper explanation that would justify the deletion. Fanon Content The wiki focuses on official sources and media. As such, fanmade content like fan fiction and fan art, particularly those which feature characters and concepts made by persons not recognized as contributors of official media, are not allowed. However, they can be posted in one's User Page, as long as it does not include content that depicts nudity, sex or any theme that violates Wikia's Terms of Service. Vandalism *Vandalism is not tolerated under any circumstances. *Other users have put their effort in building up pages, so try to not mess things up. *If you are found to be vandalizing pages, you will be blocked from editing for a certain amount of time which starts from a period of one week. **If you are a frequent offender, the time you are blocked can be increased. Comment Section * Do not post any images in the comment section. * Do not post any external or internal links in the comment section. * Do not post unnecessary comments. Blocking * Profanity * Persistent personal attacks. * Persistent vandalism (though obvious, blatant vandalism warrants an immediate block, such as removing page content for no reason or removing references for no reason). * Persistent harassment or intimidating behavior. * Persistent spamming external and internal links. * Edits warring or reverts warring. * Creating Multiple Accounts. * Persistently violating other policies or guidelines. * Persistently violating comment section rules. * Persistently violating the images rule in the Gallery Section. * Accounts with inappropriate usernames. * Uploading Fan Art. * Disarraying the categories section. * Inserting false information. * Removing content from pages. Other Notes If you have any concerns, suggestions or just need some help on editing, check out the provided by Wikia. Also, do not hesitate to or any other user who will be happy to help you. Additionally, if you have any rules for this page you would like to suggest please contact an admin to with a suitable reason why you want to add it.